Das Treffen im Regen
by vanvelos
Summary: Hmm...gute Frage. Kurzgeschichte eben...XD [Yaoi] Pairing verrat ich nicht, sonst ist die Spannung hin...-.-"


Titel: Das Treffen im Regen  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Author: Safanad Sjire (safanad@web.de)  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warnungen: Lemon, PWP, OOC (letzteres wie immer, net? *gg*)  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Beiden Figuren gehören mir. Die anderen hier erwähnten Personen schon, aber das ist eh unwichtig, werdet ihr feststellen...*;p*  
  
Anmerkung: Hmm... Eigenartige Geschichte, ist irgendwie mal am Abend entstanden. Ach übrigens, bitte nicht schlagen, Lemon-szenen kann ich einfach nicht schreiben...*XD* Nunja. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Bitte um viele Reviews...  
  
Der Regen prasselte unerblittlich auf die schutzlose Erde nieder, spülte hier und da einige Materialien in kleinen Rinnsalen und Bächen die Straßen hinab und drosselte erbarmungslos auf den Unbekannten ein, dessen schwarzer Umhang schon völlig durchnässt und schwerfällig bei jedem Schritt mitwippte.  
  
Sich darunter die Arme reibend suchten seine Augen die Umgebung nach einem Unterstand oder wenigstens einer Bank zum Ruhen ab. Diese Gegend war der Horror. Nicht nur das Wetter spielte nicht mit, auch die Menschen behagten ihm nicht. Die einen konnten ihn nicht leiden, die anderen rannten ihm sabbernd hinterher... Nur einer war anders und das machte die Gelegenheit nicht einfacher. Dieses feine Gesicht mit den sinnlichen Lippen, die schlanke, nahezu perfekte Gestalt dieser begehrenswerten Person brachten seinen Körper zum Beben, setzten seinen Verstand aus. Wie konnte man sich nur so sehr nach einem Geschöpf verzehren?  
  
Unterdrückt aufkeuchend versuchte er sich wieder auf die Realität zu konzentrieren. Schummrig bildeten sich die Umrisse einer Sitzegelegenheit in nicht allzuweiter Ferne ab. Doch da war noch was. Irgendjemand, in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Mantel gepackt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, saß zitternd und sich Beine und Arme reibend auf den feuchten Balken und schien den Ankömmling gar nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er keine Gesellschaft, doch seine Muskeln verlangten nach einer Pause und sonst war weit und breit nichts annähernd so Bequemes, wie diese einfache, schon halb zerstörte Bank, zu finden. Es hätten locker zwei Personen auf dem übrigen Gerüst sitzen können, doch leider hatte sich der Fremde direkt in die Mitte gesetzt.  
  
Nun endlich schien der Fremde zu realisieren, dass noch jemand Anspruch auf einen Sitztplatz erhoben hatte und machte doch tatsächlich Platz. Einerseits erfreut und erleichtert, andererseits gereizt über die bloße Anwesenheit des anderen, setzte sich der Ankömmling zaghaft lächelnd auf den frei gewordenen Platz. Diese Gefühlsregung blieb dem fremden allerdings verborgen, da er weder hinsah noch etwas in dem Schatten der Kapuze hätte sehen können.  
  
Eine Weile blieb es still, der Fremde versuchte krampfhaft das Reiben zu unterlassen um den Neuen nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen, während dieser nicht wusste, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte.  
  
Wieder schlich sich das Bild des Jungen vor sein inneres Auge und ließ ihn verbotene Tagträume erleben. Doch nur zum Teil, immer wieder erinnerte ihn seine Vernunft daran, dass neben ihm einer saß und dies vielleicht merken könnte. Und sowas Peinliches musste nun wahrlich nicht sein.  
  
Verlegen hustete er und murmelte eine röchelnde Entschuldigung. Der Fremde sah ihn nur kurz an, senkte dann seinen Blick aber wieder, um den unheimlich spannenden Kampf zweier Mistkäfer um den zum Wegspülen verdammten Kodhaufen eines Hundes neben sich zu betrachten.  
  
Aufregung machte sich in dem Körper des Neuen breit, als er auf den Gedanken kam, den anderen anzusprechen. Schlimmer als es eh schon war, konnte es doch kaum wohl noch werden, oder? Schluckend gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete seine spröden Lippen, doch schloss sie sogleich wieder. Was war, wenn der andere gar nicht sprechen wollte? Ihn vielleicht für bescheuert halten würde, wie man doch einen wildfremden Kerl ansprechen könnte... Andererseits wurde es langsam langweilig und bedrückend, doch seine Beinmuskeln verwehrten ihm immer noch den Dienst.  
  
Er sog scharf Luft ein und schielte wie ein Staatsspion zu seinem Nachbarn, der ihn unerwarteter Weise musterte. Ertappt japste er auf und sah instinktiv in eine völlig andere Richtung.  
  
Angespannt legte er eine Hand auf das aufgeschreckte Herz und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war doch nur ein Blick, nur ein Junge; einer, der ihn unheimlich reizte. Dieser Fremde kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch er vermochte nicht zuzuordnen, woher.  
  
Langsam schob sich sein Kopf wieder in die Richtung des anderen, dessen Blick ihn bereits erwartete. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ja, er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn der Fremde kalt ließ.  
  
"Ähm...hallo...", krächtzte er und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Was für eine Ansprache. Doch den Fremden schien es nicht zu stören. "Hallo."  
  
Immer noch hallte die zarte und doch gleichzeitig so hartherzige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Erleichtert, dass der andere ihn nicht abwies, ließ er sich in die Lehne sinken. Oder sagen wir lieber, dass er das vorhatte, aber die dazu benötigten Balken fehlten an dieser Stelle. Ruckartig fiel er nach hinten und gab ein verschrecktes Quietschen von sich. Er spürte nur nebenbei, wie ihm die Wangen erröteten und die Kapuze einen Abgang machte, als ihn ein kräftiger Arm vor dem Fall bewahrte.  
  
Der Fremde lehnte nun seitlich über dem verlegenen Ägypter, der versucht eine Verzeihung zu brabbeln die Bank nach Halt abtastete.  
  
Vorsichtig wurde er hochgezogen, doch anstatt, dass sich der Fremde wieder von ihm löste, setzte sich dieser rittlings auf seinen Schützling und hielt den verdatterten Jungen unter sich an den Schultern oben.  
  
"Danke... aber du könntest jetzt los...", weiter kam der Dunkelhäuige gar nicht, denn zwei trockene Lippen pressten sich fest auf die seinen. Perplex keuchte er auf und fühlte den sich bedacht bewegenden Mund des Fremden, die zarten unerwarteten Liebkosungen.  
  
Er entspannte sich immer mehr und gab sich den Berührungen des Unbekannten hin. Dieser wurde immer fordernder, versuchte den Ägypter zu Aktivität anzuregen, doch dieser hätte nicht einmal gewusst, was er hätte machen sollen, und blieb ruhig sitzen, genoss einfach.  
  
Sacht schlangen sich die bleichen Arme um den Nacken des nassen Blondhaarigen und verschrenkten sich besitzergreifend. Angespannt stupste er nun die Lippen des Jungen unter ihm mit seiner Zunge an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die auf den Schlag folgte. Stöhnend bildete sich ein Spalt zwischen dem festen Fleisch und gestattete der fremden Zunge Einlass in die Mundhöhle. Ungeduldig suchte die Spitze dieser jeden einzelnen Winkel des Hohlraumes ab, den sie erreichen konnte, traf auf die leblose Kollegin und schupste diese immer wieder von einer in die andere Richtung. Nur zögerlich ging der Ägypter auf die wortlose Aufforderung ein und erwiderte den Kuss, der in einen heftigen Zungenknoten endete.  
  
Er spürte das Grinsen des Fremden und ließ seine Hände vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst vor einer Abweisung, um den Körper herumwandern um die Finger ineinander zu verhaken.  
  
Zufrieden sanken seine Lider hinab, verbannte den trüben Hintergrund und machte Platz für die Empfindungen, die ihm der Fremde einheimste. Dieser löste sich zaghaft aus dem Kuss und stupste die Nase des Dunkelhäutigen mit der seinen an um ein glückliches Lächeln zu ernten.  
  
Hauchzart küsste er sich seinen Weg vom Kinn, über die Wangen bis zu den geschlossenen Augen, pustete sanft die vom Regen erschwerten Haare aus dem hübschen Gesicht und ließ schließlich seine Zunge über die empfindlichen Stellen des Halses bis zur Schulter tanzen. Immer wieder keuchte der Verwöhnte auf und legte seinen Kopf schief um den Berührungen mehr Platz zu bieten.  
  
Langsam schlichen sich seine Finger zuerst unter den Umhang und schließlich auch unter das Shirt des Jungen und strichen über die erhitzte Haut.  
  
Der heftige Kontrast durch die kalten Finger ließen den Ägypter aufstöhnen und erzittern. Tastend ließ er nun auch seine Hände unter das Gewand des Fremden wandern und spürte wie sich der Atem des Unbekannten beschleunigte.  
  
Fast unbeabsichtigt berührte der Fremde die bereits verhärteten Brustwarzen und drückte den sich aufbäumenden wieder sanft auf seine vorige Position. Frech huschte seine Hand nach hinten und strich die Wirbelsäule des Ägypters hinab und versenkte seine Hand in der Unterhose. Verschreckt japste dieser auf und fühlte sich plötzlich etwas unwohl. Er hatte noch gar nicht daran gedacht, wo das hier höchstwahrscheinlich enden würde.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen drückte er den Unbekannten von sich und versuchte aufzustehen, doch dieser blieb demonstrativ auf ihm sitzen.  
  
"Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte er.  
  
"Doch, doch...", lautete die Antwort... "Aber...nunja..."  
  
Wissend grinste der Fremde unter der leicht verschobenen Kapuze. Vereinzelt ragten weiße Strähnchen hervor und schlagartig wusste der Ägypter um wen es sich handelte. "Du?", flüsterte er perplex und zog die Kapuze runter.  
  
"Stört es dich?", nuschelte dieser in den Kuss, den er dem Dunkelhäutigen erneut abforderte.  
  
Stöhnend wollte sich der Grabwächter wieder nach hinten lehnen, doch der Dieb drehte diesen noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, sodass dieser nun auf der Länge der Bank lag. Schnell rutschte Bakura über ihn, nagelte ihn fest.  
  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Zungen und überrascht musste der Dieb feststellen, dass Marik nun bei weitem mehr Initiative zeigte.  
  
Wieder ließ er seine Hand in die Unterhose des Ägypters gleiten, ließ aber gewisse Stellen aus und kreiste nur kaum merklich auf den ausgeprägten Hüftknochen herum. Marik drückte seinen Unterleib reibend an den des anderen, zog den Dieb zu einem neuen Treffen der Zungen hinauf.  
  
Wie zur Vorwarnung strichen Bakuras Hände von den Oberschenkeln bis zu Hüfte und wieder zurück, bevor er an Mariks Hosenknopf herumnestelte. Unerwarteter Weise half ihm der Dunkelhäutige dabei und rasch war dessen Hose in einer Pfütze gelandet.  
  
"Hey", protestierte Marik und deutete mürrisch auf das nun unbrauchbare Kleidungsstück.  
  
"Brauchst du doch eh nicht mehr."  
  
"Und wie soll ich wieder nach Hause kommen?" Bakura grinste vielsagend, doch das brachte Marik nicht weiter.  
  
"Ist doch jetzt egal, Marik..."  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung zog er dem Ägypter die Unterhose bis in die Knie und küsste sich seinen Weg an den inneren Oberschenkeln wieder hinauf. Grinsend registrierte er, wie Mariks Kopf keuchend in den Nacken fiel und dessen Hände sein Haar durchwuschelten.  
  
Plötzlich japste der Ägypter auf als Bakura einfach seine Erregung in den Mund nahm und genüsslich daran saugte. "Ba...", stöhnte er und brachte keine weitere Silbe heraus.  
  
Rebellisch bewegte sich seine Hüfte, doch Bakura hielt diese eisern an die Bank gepresst. Nach einer Weile ließ er von dem völlig erledigten Marik ab und hauchte zarte Küsse über die Brust bis hin zum Mund. Ein göttlicher Anblick, dachte Bakura, als er sich die verlegen geröteten Wangen des Ägypters betrachtete, die halb geschlossenen Augen und den sinnlich geöffneten Mund. Keck huschte seine Zunge hinein und rang dem Dunkelhäutigenen ein zufriedenes Seufzen ab.  
  
Nahezu gleichzeitig drang Bakura mit einem Finger in Marik ein. Der erste Schrecken legte sich bei diesem sehr schnell, als der Dieb beruhigend auf ihn einflüsterte und friedlich an seinem Ohr knabberte.  
  
Vorsichtig führte Bakura noch einen zweiten Finger ein, spreizte sie und dehnte. Als Marik sich nun entspannte fragte der Dieb scheinheilig: "Du hast nicht zufällig Gleitgel dabei?"  
  
Energisches Kopfschütteln. Verwirrung machte sich in Bakura breit. Sollte das heißen, weiter wollte er nicht? Oder einfach nur eine sachliche Beantwortung seiner Frage...  
  
Nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Marik ein wenig Speichel im Mund sammelte, ihm die eindeutig schon zu enge Hose in die Kniekehlen zerrte und die gesammelte Flüssigkeit gewissenhaft mit der Hand auf der Erregung des anderen verteilte.  
  
Völlig hin und her gerissen von den impulsiven Gefühlen, keuchte er nur verhalten auf und stöhnte schließlich, als Marik fordernd seinen Unterleib an dem seinen rieb. Deutlich genug oder?, dachte sich der junge Dieb und zog jetzt erst seine Finger zurück, um sie mit etwas größerem zu ersetzen.  
  
Gebannt starrte er auf Mariks verzerrtes Gesicht und hielt inne. Schon nach kurzer Zeit aber entspannte sich der Ägypter und kam ihm aufreizend entgegen. Keuchend begann sich der Dieb zu bewegen, begab sich in einen Strudel aus Empfindungen und so stöhnten die beiden schließlich verhalten um die Wette, beiden irgendwo im Hinterstübchen bewusst, dass jederzeit einer vorbeikommen könnte.  
  
Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf die beiden ein, die nur von einem schwarzen Umhang geschützt wurden.  
  
Klammernd hielten sie sich in den Armen und schrien lautlos ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt aus.  
  
Stille folgte, nur sanftes Keuchen und das Plätschern der kleinen Bächlein. Beide setzten sich auf, Marik auf dem Schoß des Weißhaarigen, und kuschelten ihre Oberkörper fest aneinander.  
  
Der Wolkenvorhang brach auf und übergab an den blauen Star. Die Pützen glänzten und strahlten im Sonnenlicht und die ersten Passanten durchstreiften die alte Einkaufspassage, die schon seit langem renoviert werden sollte. Kaum einer bemerkte die zwei Jungen in den Umhängen, wie sie halbnackt umschlungen auf der wohl einzigen und auch noch kaputten Bank saßen, neben ihnen in einer Pütze eine Hose... Keiner machte sich Gedanken darum... 


End file.
